Beast Pretty Cure!
Beast Pretty Cure! (獣はプリキュア！''Beasto Purikyua! )is the first fanmade Pretty Cure series by CurePikachu. Its themes are Animals and friendship. Plot Aino Kizuna was a normal girl before she met Cony, a magical rabbit from the Animal Kingdom. Cony telss her story; "The living in the animal kingdom was peaceful and comfortable before the evil Fiend appears there and enslaved the animals. When Cony had the opportunity to recede from there, he fled. Now he is trying to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cures to save the animals and exterminate the evil Fiend." Aino finds out that she is one of them and transforms to Cure Whelp with her Brute Fife. Now she has to find the other six Pretty Cures. All of the Pretty Cures can transforms to animals of their own Animal Species, Cure Whelp to mammalian, Cure Dart to Bird, Cure Caiman to Reptile, Cure Newt to amphibian, Cure Eel to fish, Cure Ant to arthropod and Cure Cochlea to mollusc. They all have also the colors of the rainbow as their theme colors; Pink is for Cure Whelp, Orange is for Cure Newt, Yellow is for Cure Cochlea, Green is for Cure Caiman, Aquamarine (Mizuiro) is for Cure Eel, Purple is for Cure Dart and Indigo (Aiiro) is for Cure Ant. All of them have also their own purification attacks, Cure Whelp uses ''Whelp Wheel, Cure Dart uses Dart Deluge, ''Cure Caiman uses ''Caiman Cascade, ''Cure Newt uses ''Newt Nautilius, Cure Eel uses Eel Echelon, Cure Ant uses Ant Accelerate ''and Cure Cochlea uses ''Cochlea Clutch. Characters Pretty Cures Aino Kizuna / Cure Whelp Aino is the leader of the Pretty Cures in the Beast Pretty Cure!. Her Cure form is Cure Whelp, and she can transform to a Mammalian animal. Her theme color is pink, and she uses her own purification attack, Whelp Wheel''to fight against evil. She has white hair and she usually wears pink and dark--purple clothes, and very long, white knee socks. '''Tori Mikuko / Cure Dart '''Tori is very steadfast and stalwart girl. Her Cure form is Cure Dart, and she can transform to a Bird. Her theme color is Purple, and she uses her own purification attack, ''Dart Deluge''to fight against evi lenemies. She has brown hair, which is usually in ponytail. Tori usually wears purple clothes, and she doesn't wear socks. She has turquoise eyes. '''Mimi Zakuro / Cure Caiman '''Mimi is very belligerent and truculent girl. Her Cure form is Cure Caiman, and she can transform to a Reptile, and her theme color is Green. She uses her special purification attack, ''Caiman Cascade''to fight against enemies. She wears dark green clothes and jackets, she doesn't like wear T-shirts. Her hair is dark green and very short. '''Rana Sutaba / Cure Newt' Rana is very silent and timid gal. She is usually alone, but she still haves a little number of friends. Her Cure form is Cure Newt, and she can transform to an amphibian. Her theme color is orange, and her purification attack is Newt Nautilius.''She is twin sister of Sana, but she isn't like her sister. She wears orange clothes, and she has yellow hair. '''Miruki Sangatsu' / Cure Eel Miruki is adore lass who loves swimming. Her favorite hobby is scuba diving. Her Cure form is Cure Eel, and she can transform into a fish. Her theme color is aquamarine blue, and her own purification attack is Eel Echelon. Miruki has white hair which is usually in braid. She usually wears aquamarine colored clothes and a woolly hat. Nori Ringo / Cure Ant Nori is talented in school. She always get very good grades at it. She also has many friends, but she usually staying involved with her homework. Her Cure form is Cure Ant, and she can transform to an arthropod. Her attack is Ant Accelerate, and her theme color is Indigo. She has long hair, which is blue colored. She usually wears dark blue colored clothes. Sana Sutaba / Cure Cochlea Sana is twin sister of Rana, but she isn't like her. She has lots, and lots of friends, and she is popular in school. She is also pretty good on it. Her Cure form is Cure Cochlea, and she can transform to a mollusc. Her attack is Cochlea Clutch, and her theme color is Yellow. She wears yellow clothes and she has orange hair. Mascots '''Cony '''Cony is a furry rabbit who comes from animal kingdom. He escaped from the evil Fiend, and he is now trying to find seven legendary Pretty Cure warriors. Like Pretty Cures have power to transform one animal of their Species, Cony has power to transform to a human, male or female. He has white fur and deep purple colored eyes. Items '''Brute Fife '''Brute Fife is the transformation device in ''Beast Pretty Cure!. ''It looksl ike a flute, which has paw-shaped gem on its top. Every Cure have different colored gem in her Brute Fife, depends from her theme color. Cures shout ''Pretty Cure! Show my Beast! ''while sipping the Brute Fife around their bodies to transform to their Cure forms. '''Cure Radar '''Cony uses the Cure Radar to find Pretty Cures. When a new Cure is around, it reacts and shows where she is. It also shows Cure when she is transformed to one of her animal species. Category:Fan Series